


Variations on Water

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #ItsStillBeautiful, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal love Will, M/M, Poetry, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Loves Hannibal, hannigram poetry, relationship progression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The progression of Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham's relationship unfolds, post Wrath of the Lamb, in these 10 Hannigram poems featuring water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
> 

**The Fall**

In an instant it is too late  
And no amount of prayer can take it back  
Glimpses of your life appear -- just as you’ve always heard

Mother  
Father  
Before Hannibal  
After Hannibal  
\--- Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal

You pray anyway as you see the ocean approaching  
And you pray some more --  to anyone who will listen

Triton  
Varuna  
Neringa

Who will heed your call?

Mother  
Father  
Hannibal  
\--- Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal

And the pain of impact is almost as bad as the pain  
of regret when you realize you do not want to die

Nephthys  
Chalchiuhtlicue  
Poseidon  
\--- Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal

 _Save him_  
_Save me  
Save us_

And it is St. John who takes pity on you both  
Answering your call  
and you live

You were never very religious but you will gladly take this baptism


	2. Revelation

**Revelation**

The intimacy is startling  
Now more than ever

His blood runs gently  
But you’re gentler still  
Cleaning his wounds

Warm water over his skin  
Washing your sins away

You, the Mary Magdalene to his Jesus Christ

Only you know he’s not Jesus  
He was never that pious

Though it appears he may actually walk on water

And you will follow  
                    your dark angel

Till the end of days


	3. Earl Grey and Bangpūtys

**Earl Grey and Bangpūtys**

Water will boil when it is ready  
     and never when you are  
No matter how many tea cups await

The two of you sit quietly,  
     listening to the downpour  
just outside the misty windows

 _This rain has been so unrelenting, I’m beginning to think  
_ _Bangpūtys is behind it all._

_Who is Bangpūtys?_

_The Lithuanian god of seas and storms.  Once he became so angry  
at another deity, he created a storm just to drown him._

_Are you Bangpūtys  
_ _or the other deity?_

The whistling teakettle -- careless and rude -- interrupts before an answer is given.

You feel you are neither Bangpūtys nor the other deity…

And pray you are not the storm.


	4. Thirst

**Thirst**

He rises at 3am, always at 3  
For a drink of water

(He once read that waking at 3am meant your liver was out of sorts, and you were holding onto anger and guilt. He found this funny at the time, but now feels the joke's on him. His liver was the least of his worries.)

He really should keep a carafe at his bedside  
\-- but where is the fun in that?

It’s during these late night early morning jaunts  
That he looks inside Will’s room

To make sure he’s still there  
To make sure this is still real  
To make sure his love for Will can help him survive another night

He closes Will’s door  
Drinks his water  
And goes back to bed


	5. Release and Catch

**Release and Catch**

An afternoon spent fishing  
Agreed upon to impress him

 _Cast your lure_  
_Hope for the best_  
_May the fishing gods bless you_  
He says with a smile

And so you wait...

A flash of sunlight on the water  
glimmers across the face of your beloved

Another smile  
Then a bite

A hook through a heart  
You’ve caught something

Another smile  
A tender sigh

A hook through a heart  
You’ve caught something

(You hope it’s his heart)


	6. Nightswimming

**Nightswimming**

When one is floating in the dark  
And all is still --  except  
          for the sound of your heartbeat  
          Thrumming       in       your       head

And the stars above seem to shine  
For you and him alone  
The waves will gently lap in your ear  
And lovingly whisper his name

  
  



	7. Tears

**Tears**

The tears come often  
And without warning  
and Will can’t explain why

 _Why do you cry?_  
_Do I make you feel so badly?_  
Hannibal finally asked  
     --- afraid of the answer  
     --- afraid of the rejection  
     --- afraid of the pain he might receive  
Will had no answer.

When Hannibal has made Will laugh yet again  
     --- Unafraid to show himself  
     --- Unafraid to smile  
     --- Unafraid to be human

Will begins to cry once more...and then it hits him  
Will has an answer.

_I cry because I am so happy_

It is then Hannibal’s turn to cry.

 


	8. Rain

**Rain**

And so the rain appears  
\-- Heavy and unforgiving  
Causing two to run for cover  
Beneath a willow tree

A brush of fingers  
A shy glance  
Under an umbrella made for one

Water trickles onto Will’s back  
Causing an unexpected shriek

An offer to switch places made

_Just squeeze in closer_   
_Closer_   
_Closer still_

Heavy breathing the only sound  
between the drops of rain

A first kiss is given  
Unexpected and quick  
Another is received

_More_   
_More_   
_More_

No one seemed to notice   
When the umbrella had fallen   
onto the   
ground


	9. Water-Based

**Water-Based**

Organic!  
Paraben-Free!  
Nothing Artificial!

No one really gives a fuck  
what their lube is made of  
when fucking is at the forefront

Hands intertwine

Lips  
Tongues  
Teeth

Eyes meet with as much force  
as the next thrust given -- next received

Thighs  
Legs  
Feet

_I love you_   
_I love you  
I love you_

_Love as pure_  
_as the ingredients_  
_in that tube_  
you say with complete sincerity

The laughter you both  
then unleash  
cannot be stopped


	10. Holy Water

**Holy Water**

The names do not belong to them  
But that doesn’t make it any less real  
Any less sacred

They agreed to marry after discussing it  
While taking a walk on the beach

_Look at this lovely sea stone_  
_It shines like a diamond_

_If I offered you a diamond_  
_Would you take it?_

_Marriage?_  
_Marriage._

The kisses exchanged  
Were all the confirmation needed

_I take you_  
_And I take you_

_Forever_  
_and ever_  
_Till death us do part_

Both knowing that was the only way

Leaving the chapel  
Hannibal dips his fingers in the font  
And touches his forehead and Will’s

Will smiles and reminds him  
that they believe in each other  
First and foremost  
\--- sacrament isn’t needed

_This isn’t for us, my darling_  
_This is to bless the rest of the congregation_  
_so that they may be half as happy as we are_

Will looked at Hannibal  
and said

_It’s beautiful_

 


End file.
